banner_and_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline
Timeline (Prologue, Before the events of Banner and Blade.) The First "Empire" Aegyrse, a land divided between the Southern, Northern, Eastern and Western noble houses. The North was home to the mighty Ironrath and the cunning Swann. The South was home to the arrogant Blackwoods and the warlike Goldhearths, and the East was home to the proud Steelhalls, and the West to the cunning Silverblades. Each of the Houses had a group of minor Houses below them, ranging from size of military to loyalty. Within these Houses, the subjects lived in peace, going about their daily buisness, along with their Lords, Ladies, Knights and fellow workman. Although most of Aegyrse was "united" under this false sense of peace, not all of the mainland agreed with this system. The Blackwoods, although known for their love of independance, united the South (unknown to the other Houses) and declared themselves a Duchy, under the rule Duke Francis de Blackwood and his court. The other Houses continued their system of housings until another one-hundred years, where the Blackwoods would march into their lands and aim to unite them. With the South united and stable, the Blackwoods called upon the other Houses to form a council to keep Aegyrse well governed, with an Emperor at their head. The candidates would be Duke Julien Ironrath, Duke Frank von Steelhall and Duke Maxmillium Silverblade-Goldhearth for the Council, and Duke Francis as Emperor. Each Duke would govern his own realm and house, but work alongside the council. This council would govern Aegyrse finely, until Duke Frank and Duke Maxmillium disagreed, and their peoples went to war. The "Empire" would crumble soon after. The Second Empire With the East and West at war, House Ironrath, over the course of one-hundred years, mustered their hosts at the Eastern and Western borders. Once mustered, House Ironrath marched past the borders and crushed the already weak Silverblades and Steelhalls. The Blackwoods responded by marching North and confronting the Ironrath host. The battle would last seven days, both sides sallying back and forth from their lines. The battle would take a huge toll on both sides, but eventually the Ironrath's won the day. With most of Aegyrse united, Imperial Ruleship was given to the Ironrath's. A representative from each House was chosen and placed within the Imperial Court to decide matters such as the passing of laws, movement of troops and the such. Advisors were chosen by the Ironraths, from each House, for the skills they possesed. For example, the Lord-Captain of the Imperial Fleet was a Steelhall, where-as the Master-at-Arms was a Blackwood or Silverblade. The Second Empire lasted for a much longer period, until the North would rise up in open revolt. By then, the Empire was filled with the constant disagreements of petty "Kingdoms" that wanted independance, such as House Ærefell, a barbaric eastern house. Timeline (Present Storyline) The entire realm is now united under the Ironrath's Empire of Roiwyne. They own keeps in the south and the north, and their trade routes stretch from Taeran Isles to the Cities of Albanar. The storyline follows the tale of a large group of lords, ladies, knights and captains, and a large group of lower-classmen and women. These characters are sent on a quest, be it alongside eachother, or against eachother, to remove Eadmund from the throne after events that caused riots in the capital (characters that defend him will be sent on a quest to defend his realm and battle the rebels.) House Blackwood and Ironrath are two of the main factions in the storyline so far, and each has their own little collection of allies and vassals. House Blackwood, Irontooth (Steelhall Vassals), the Steelhalls themselves and House Silverblade make up the factions of the rebel side. The Ironraths, House Wyse, House Everell, Albanar (partially) and the Imperial Hosts (NPC faction/army) make up the imperialists. List of characters whom are taking part in the "Rebel" storyline: